


Draw Me A Picture

by unadrift



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e14 Harmony, Gen, Humor, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadrift/pseuds/unadrift
Summary: John's eyes darted from their faces to the back of the laptop and then to Rodney again."You didn't," he accused. "Tell me you didn't.""What?" Rodney asked innocently. "Take a picture of the very flattering painting? Of course I did."





	Draw Me A Picture

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of an old fic from DW/LJ. I'm in the process of migrating all my stuff here to AO3. (And this was the last one left, I think.)

When Teyla's door opened for John, it was to a sight he wouldn't forget anytime soon. 

Teyla was propped up on the bed, hands resting on her huge stomach - not that John would ever use that word in her presence; he didn't have a death wish. A heap of cushions was stuffed behind her back, and she was balancing a laptop on her thighs. 

Rodney was squeezed in next to her, sitting next to Teyla _on her bed_. Ronon was poised on the edge of a chair on the opposite side, leaning towards them and squinting sceptically at something Rodney was pointing at on the screen.

They looked up synchronously when John entered.

"Oh, hey. Colonel." Rodney sounded good-natured and relaxed. John was instantly on guard.

"John," Teyla greeted him, smiling widely in obvious amusement. The expression on Ronon's face showed vague disturbance. Now John was creeped out.

"Rodney tells us your mission went well," Teyla said.

John managed not to grimace. "Yeah. Everyone's alive, our good relations are secured. I'm willing to declare it a success." He pulled up a chair and sat down at the foot of Teyla's bed.

"You're willing to declare?" Rodney mocked, grinning smugly. "It was an absolute success; it couldn't have gone any better. The queen will be forever grateful to m..." He noticed the glare John sent in his direction just in time, and finished with, "...to us." 

"You seem to be forgetting the part where Genii almost killed us. Several times. It wasn't that much fun."

"Yes, well. We've had worse. We got by," Rodney said, waving the objection away.

"With skill, determination, and bravery, we hear," Teyla said, perfectly serious. Ronon snorted.

God, what had Rodney told them?

"Hey! I only told them what happened."

And when had Rodney started reading his thoughts?

Rodney sat back, which put him shoulder to shoulder to Teyla. And what the hell? She nudged him playfully. Rodney smiled, an honest, open smile. "It's not my fault the facts aren't so flattering for you this time," he declared. "Really, Sheppard, show some grace."

John imagined what it would feel like to deck Rodney. It was a daydream he regularly entertained to refrain from actually doing so. "That depends on what you're selling as facts."

"Rodney's explanations have been detailed and interesting. And I dare say, truthful," Teyla admonished with narrowed eyes.

"I bet," John muttered.

"We've seen proof." Ronon tilted his head towards the screen, still looking somewhat disbelieving, but at the same time faintly amused.

John's eyes darted from their faces to the back of the laptop and then to Rodney again."You didn't," he accused. "Tell me you didn't."

"What?" Rodney asked innocently. "Take a picture of the very flattering painting? Of course I did."

Of course he had, this was _Rodney_. John put his head in his hands for a few moments. "Did you absolutely need to?" Which was another dumb question.

Teyla turned the laptop around for John to appreciate. "I find the likeness astonishing," she said.

John groaned. "You set it up as your _desktop wallpaper_?"

"I like it," Rodney said proudly, as if he'd painted the damn thing himself. "And it beats pigeons, hands down. The artist clearly was no amateur."

"He was no realist either, that much is sure."

Rodney opened his mouth for a retort, but Ronon beat him to it. "You're just miffed you didn't get to be queen."

"I... What?!"

"Oh, yes, right," Rodney agreed brightly. "You did make the necklace glow first. Harmony is in your place, technically. You should be queen. It's a shame, the crown would have suited you."

Teyla was visibly trying to suppress her laughter. Maybe John would be able to forgive her later. But Ronon? And, most of all, Rodney?

"With Harmony's fascination for you," John said snidely, "would that make you my king?"

Rodney stared at him. "Is that a proposition? You're my witnesses. He's propositioning me."

"We heard." Teyla nodded solemnly.

Ronon grinned. "Will there be cake at the wedding?"

"Hey," John said indignantly. His team wasn't allowed to gang up on him.

"You're awfully certain of my agreement. I haven't said yes yet," Rodney pointed out.

"I haven't really _asked_ ," John said sarcastically. "I'm not the kind of girl who could marry for anything less than true love."

Ronon tilted his head curiously. "What kind of girl are you, then, Sheppard?"

"The kind that could kick your ass," John said in a warning tone.

"Oh please." Rodney snorted. "Like Ronon needs to be afraid of you. He mops the floor with you on a daily basis."

"Maybe _you_ should be afraid of me."

"Yeah, right," Rodney said, closing his laptop and shifting to slide from the bed. "I need to go. Before Zelenka misses a catastrophic overload or something like that, while staring at his excruciatingly boring pigeon pictures. Really, I wouldn't be surprised if he started talking to them next."

"So sad to see you go so soon," John commented Rodney's walk to the door. He actually was a little sorry, but he wasn't going to say so for real. "Have fun."

Ronon and Teyla exchanged a meaningful, amused glance.

John noticed. "What?" he asked, irritated.

"You guys are married already," Ronon said. 

Teyla bowed her head slightly. "It is most peculiar."

Rodney turned around in the doorway. He blinked. "You're weird yourselves, thanks." Then he palmed the door control. "Oh, Sheppard," he added distractedly, his head probably already wrapped around the next major problem that needed solving. "I might have sent the picture to a few people."

John's eyes narrowed. "How many is a few?"

"Just the Atlantis personnel mailing list," Rodney said, waving a hand, and the door closed behind him.

"You--" John started to yell, but no appropriate insult sprang to mind, and Rodney was out of earshot anyway. John pointed an accusing finger at the door. "He's enjoying this way to much, if you ask me."

"Do you really think so?"

The earnest look on Teyla's face surprised John. Ronon didn't seem to be rushing to support him either. "What are you saying?"

"It's time McKay gets his share of appreciation," Ronon stated.

John just stared at him for a moment. "I can't believe you just said that."

Ronon shrugged. "Neither can I."

Teyla shifted on the bed, straightening her back. John was momentarily distracted by her protruding belly, a sight he'd never grown accustomed to.

"John," she said patiently. She sounded like a mother already. "Rodney's daily work is more important for the continuing survival of this city and all its inhabitants than anyone else's. His labour is a hard and stressful one, and the burden he carries is great." John wanted to say, _Tell me about it,_ but he wasn't much for stating the obvious.

"I know that," he said instead. "Everyone in Atlantis knows that."

"While that may be so, I do not think Rodney is aware that his efforts are acknowledged. Because of his-- difficult personality people decide to put them down to Rodney's supposed need to distinguish himself, or his desire to parade his intelligence in front of everyone."

"They're right," John said. That was Rodney in a nutshell. Or maybe not?

Teyla shook her head. "That is not all there is to him. We are in a position to know that. Does Rodney not deserve to know his efforts are appreciated and valued, as much as everyone else in Atlantis?"

Ronon nodded his approval, probably in case John was too dense to get it.

"Rodney knows..." John started.

"Because you tell him so frequently?" Teyla interrupted sharply.

"Well, no. Not usually. Colonel Carter does. Maybe. I think."

Teyla just looked at John.

"But this will be fuel for his ego like you wouldn't believe," John complained.

Ronon raised an eyebrow at him.

John remembered Rodney's relaxed stance, the bounce in his step, the genuine glint of happiness in his eyes before. John sighed. "I guess he can be the hero this time."

"Without you interfering?" Teyla asked, and now she was really starting to sound like his mother.

"I'll even go and tell him 'Well done' myself."

Teyla smiled. "That would be wonderful."

"But that's as far as it will go. Rodney should better enjoy this while it lasts."

"It'll be enough," Ronon said. He stood. "We're going. You need rest. See you, Teyla."

"Thank you," she said. "I do feel a bit tired."

Okay, yes, John thought, as he was shoved out the door by Ronon, so he was a little slow on the uptake today. With everything.

Ronon dragged John along to the end of the corridor, then elbowed him in the side. "Night," he said, and off he was.

John turned the other way and went in search for Rodney, smiling.


End file.
